Liliac dye with Blue
by Dragonic Lilac Fire
Summary: Aichi Sendo moved away from town a 10 years ago. His family moves back. Aichi meets Misaki. Kai and Miwa try to help Aichi confess to Misaki. Note: characters will be added as the stories go on. OCs may be present too.
1. Chapter 1

**King of Knights and Goddess of the Sun**

I would like to thank you my readers for reading this story blog and enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards. My story is about Aichi Sendo and Misaki Tokura. Ok story start and let us picture it. Sorry, I decide d to make Aichi older. Hope you like it Azure-san.

**Memorial town**

Aichi Sendo was an ordinary boy. He just moved to the neighborhood. Aichi used to live in the place when he was still in elementary school. Due to financial reason, Aichi's parents decided to move out of town. Aichi was already 16 and his sister Emi is 12. Aichi transferred to Miyaji Academy due to his outstanding academic achievement. Emi was also at Miyaji Academy but she was in the first year while Aichi was in his third year.

"Come on Aichi we are going to be late," said Emi as she forced Aichi to Move from his bed. Aichi stood up from his bed.

"Emi what time is it?" said Aichi as he wakes up. Emi puffed her checks and pinched Aichi's checks until red. Aichi was crying from the pain.

"Aichi it is 6 am hurry," said Emi as she pulled the bed sheet underneath her brother. Aichi fell on the floor.

"Come on Mr. Sleepy head. Bath room NOW!" said Emi as she drags Aichi. Aichi just did what Emi wanted him to do.

"Emi Aichi breakfast is ready," said Mrs. Sendo. Shizuka was happy to see her children grown up and responsible.

Aichi rushed in his bath. Emi was outside the bathroom making sure that Aichi did it properly. Aichi pats his hair and body dry. Aichi noticed that Emi had already prepared his uniform. Aichi wore his school uniform. Emi sees him all dressed and ready.

"Aichi get your bag and come down stairs," yelled Emi as she left Aichi. Aichi was in his room. Aichi placed his things for school in his bag.

"Morning Mom," said Aichi as he kissed his mother on the check. Shizuka smiled at Aichi.

"Come on Aichi eat your meal Sweety," said Shizuka as Emi nearly finished eating her meal.

"Mom we should not spoil Aichi," said Emi, as she wanted Aichi to grow up. Aichi sweat dropped as he heard Emi.

"Sure Mom," said Aichi as he got some Jam and spread it on his toast. Aichi finished his meal while Emi was already wearing her school shoes.

"Mom, I will go ahead now. Sorry, Aichi you better make a run for it if you want to make it to the welcoming address at the school gym," said Emi as she closed the door.

"Emi wait for me," said Aichi as he got his bag.

Shizuka watched as Aichi checked his uniform and ran out the door. Shizuka watched Aichi ran until he was gone from her sight. A woman approached Mrs. Sendo. Surprisingly, Mrs. Sendo recognized the woman instantly. They had a conversation.

"Shizuka is that you? It is you," said Mrs. Kai, as she approached Mrs. Sendo.

"Mayo-chan," said Mrs. Sendo as she smiled. Mrs. Kai hugs Mrs. Sendo. Shizuka returns a warn hug with a kiss on the check.

"I am glad that your family decided to move back here," said Mrs. Kai

"Was that Aichi running a moment ago?" asked Mrs. Kai. Shizuka nodded to Mayo.

"My goodness He turned out to be a handsome young man now," said Mrs. Kai as she praised Shizuka.

"He takes after his father in that category," said Shizuka as she smiled. Kai ran passed his mom.

"Darn I am late," said Kai as he looked at his watch. Mrs. Kai turned to see Kai running. She called her son.

"Toshiki," said Mrs. Kai. Kai stopped and went to his mother.

"Here your lunch money and come home safely," said Mrs. Kai as she told Kai to get to school. Kai nodded and smiled.

"So that is Kai now, Aichi's best friend. He is handsome now too," said Shizuka. Mrs. Kai nodded.

"Shizuka, will you go shopping later?" said Mrs. Kai. Shizuka thought that it would be nice to see the place since they last lived here.

"Yes Mayo-chan," said Shizuka.

"Ok I will come here later to get you, Shizuka-chan," said Mrs. Kai.

Shizuka was happy to see Mayo-chan. She went back inside to clean the house. Meanwhile, Kai was running as fast as he can to get to school. He passed a few commercial buildings and houses. Kai sees Aichi. Aichi lost Emi along the way to Miyaji Academy. Aichi was slowly panicking, as he knew that he would not make it to the welcoming address. Kai walked to Aichi, as he wanted to see Aichi up close.

"Aichi Sendo," said Kai but Aichi did not hear him. Kai was starting to get annoyed.

"Aichi or should I say Shy-chi," said Kai as he placed his hand on Aichi has left shoulder. Aichi flinched as he felt someone's hand. Aichi turns around.

"Kai-kun," said Aichi as his eyes wide to see Kai in front of him. Kai smiled at Aichi.

"I am glad that you did not forget me," said Kai as he tried to come down Aichi.

"Why would I forget you, Kai-kun? You gave me this card after all," said Aichi as he showed Blaster Blade to Kai.

"Want to go to card Capital later Aichi?" said Kai as he smiled.

"Card Capital?" said Aichi as he wondered what or where was the place located.

"Sorry I forgot that you moved out of town a few years ago," said Kai, as he felt embarrassed. Aichi look at Kai.

"Kai-kun you're a student at Hitsue High right?" said Aichi as he recognized the uniform. Kai nodded.

"Why? Aichi," said Kai, as he wanted to know. Aichi explained further.

"You see I go to Miyaji Academy and your school is only a few blocks a way from mine. So I can wait for you after school," said Aichi as he suggested it to Kai.

"Sure, Aichi I can show you the way to Card Capital and I can teach you Vanguard," said Kai. Miwa was at Aichi's back. Miwa gave Aichi a nudge.

"Hey long time no see Shy-chi Sendo," said Miwa as Aichi asked Miwa to let him go. Aichi noticed that Miwa was also at Hitsue High.

"What? Aichi you are a student at Miyaji Academy," said Miwa as he noticed the uniform. Aichi felt embarrassed and praised at the same time. Kai got Miwa by the collar.

"Miwa we should go now and Bye Aichi Miyaji is right around the corner," said Kai as he left Aichi. Miwa followed Kai.

Miwa smiled at Aichi. Aichi sweat dropped as he sees that Kai and Miwa had not changed a bit since they last saw each other. Aichi went to school as directed by Kai. Aichi managed to make it to the program. Then, Aichi took a tour around the academy by the student council vice president. Aichi managed to understand the lay out of the school's high school division. Aichi went to his classroom. Aichi was standing in front of the door. He hesitated to enter the room. The homeroom teacher was Mr. Mark. He sees Aichi Sendo at the door. Mr. Mark went to the door and opened it.

"Welcome to Miyaji Academy section 3-A Sendo-kun," said Mr. Mark. Mr. Mark writes Aichi full name on the black board. Aichi was starting to feel nervous as he sees his new classmates.

"Sendo Aichi isn't he the shy kid that we used to pick on," said a student near Misaki's seat. Misaki was in the classroom. She was looking out the window. She did not notice Aichi at first.

"You are right it is Shy-chi," said a girl. Akira stood up from her seat. Misaki suddenly looks at Akira.

"Aki-chan why?" said Misaki to herself as Akira spoke to the class.

"Will, you guys quit it! So what if he is Shy-chi, It is all in the past now," said Akira as she wanted the class to be quit.

"Sorry Akira and Sendo-kun," said a few students in the class. Akira sat down and remained quiet. Mr. Mark Introduced Aichi to the class.

"Class this is Aichi Sendo," said Mr. Mark hoping that they will give Aichi a warn welcome. Aichi lost a bit of his confidence as he sees his fellow students quit.

Akira stood up smiling and said, "Welcome to the class Aichi, Hope you like it here." Aichi sweat dropped as he heard Akira loud and clear.

Misaki got a good look at Aichi. Aichi saw Misaki in her seat. He smiled warmly.

"Sendo Aichi ….." said Misaki as she played with her pen tapping a way.

**To the Next Chapter.**

_**I like the start how about you?**_

_**Please tell me what you think**_

_**\(^_^)/**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Misaki Tokura**

I would like to thank you my readers for reading this story blog and enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards. My part two of my short story is about Aichi Sendo and Misaki Tokura. Ok story start and let us picture it. Sorry, I decided to make Aichi older.

**Love at first sight**

Aichi was in front of the class. He was about to speak in front about himself. Mr. Mark knew Aichi. Mr. Mark happened to be his teacher during elementary school. During that time, Aichi was shy and his only friends are Miwa and Kai. Mr. Mark wanted Aichi to leave his shell and make a new fresh start. This was Misaki and Aichi first meeting. Misaki was different from the other girls at school. She wore a long skirt, which lead to her having the nickname "Boss Lady". Aichi instructed by Mr. Mark to take his seat near Misaki. Her surname was Tokura while Aichi's was Sendo. Aichi walks to his seat.

"My seat is near a girl?" said Aichi as he looked at Misaki. Misaki looked at Aichi. Aichi blushed as he sees Misaki beautiful. Aichi felt his heart was beating fast.

"What is this feeling?" said Aichi in his head. Misaki wondered why he was standing around.

"Are you going to sit or not. Aichi am I right?" said Misaki as she sees Aichi. Aichi regained his focus.

"Yes, sorry Miss um…" said Aichi as sat down. Misaki flipped her hair and smiled.

"Misaki call me Misaki Aichi," said Misaki as she got her notebook and clicked her pen.

"She looks like a delinquent student but she does not act like one though," said Aichi in his mind as he looks at Misaki.

Aichi gets his notebook. He started to write the date today. Mr. Mark starts his lecture. The lesson was history about World War 2. Student s usually sleeps during this period but Mr. Mark treats History lessons like Vanguard.

"Imagine you in the lesson as one of them," said Mr. Mark as he pointed at Aichi.

"Sendo-kun tells us what you are going to do if you for example are trapped between two sides," said Mr. Mark. Aichi stood up from his seat and went to thinking pose.

"Well, Mark-sense I would find the nearest routine for my escape and see which side on my side to prevent my men fro getting killed," said Aichi, as Mr. Mark listened to his comment.

"Correct Sendo-kun We need allied forces So United States paired with his allies to make sure that Germany was out numbered and out maneuvered," said Mr. Mark as he asked Aichi to sit down.

"He got it right," said Yuen in class.

"Are you crushing on Aichi Yuen-chan?" said Maki.

"That is Aichi for you," said Yuya in class.

"I heard that he is a scholar like Boss Lady," said Jin to Mai in front of Aichi.

Aichi felt flattered and awkward as he heard a few student s commenting. Yes, Misaki was a scholar like Aichi. Misaki became one because of her incredible memory. Classes in Miyaji where fast because it was all lecture classes today. The student started to talk as they went home. Aichi was walking home but the comment kept on coming.

"Hey look it is Sendo-kun the student from 3-A," said Ritsu.

"Your right his is cute I want to ask him out," said Mugi.

"Sendo Aichi he is good looking but he is just smart," said Naoki.

"Stop that," said Aichi in his mind as he started to run out of school. Misaki noticed Aichi was not happy.

"May be he did not like the school or the class," said Misaki as she though of their cold welcome.

Misaki had the same cold welcome to Miyaji Academy when she was still in first year. Misaki started to get close to Aichi. She wanted to be his friend. Misaki was about to go home but. Aichi was running toward the direction of Hitsue High. Misaki was curious why Aichi went to Hitsue High. She decided to follow him. Aichi went to Hitsue High. Aichi wanted to see Kai and Miwa. Aichi hopes that his two best friends would help to lighten up the day. Aichi was waiting patiently for Kai. Aichi could not help but fell awkward as he heard a few comments in the air. Misaki on the hand was hiding behind a few bushes near the entrance. She heard their conversation.

"He is cute I wonder who is the lucky girl," said Mei. A group of girls started to giggle as they pass Aichi. Aichi blushed and looked down. Aichi sees Miwa.

"Shy-chi-kun," said the happy-go -lucky Miwa. Kai was not far behind. Miwa and Aichi looked at Kai. Kai was walking with Jessica.

"Miwa, who is she?" said Aichi as Miwa was happy to see him. Miwa looked at Jessica and sighed.

"She is Kai's … well you know," said Miwa as he wished he had one. Aichi did not understand what Miwa meant. Kai and Jessica are already in front of them.

"Aichi good you are here," said Kai as Jessica was looking at Aichi. Jessica wanted Kai to explain.

"To-shi-ki "said Jessica as she waited for Kai to talk. Kai noticed Jessica's tone as she said his name by syllable.

"Sorry Fai-chan, this is Sendo Aichi my beast friend before I met you," said Kai as she placed his arm around Jessica's waist. Jessica smiled.

"We used to play with him before you moved to the neighborhood. Fai-chan," said Miwa as he pulled Aichi closer to him and smiled. Jessica nodded.

"I see your Shy-chi you are look cute but not as cute as Toshiki. Wait! That school's uniform you in Misaki's school," said Jessica as she blinked twice. Aichi nodded.

"Yes and Jessica are you Kai's girlfriend?" said Aichi as Miwa gave a smirk smile. Jessica turned red while Kai smiled at Jessica's reaction. Kai and Miwa noticed Misaki behind a bush.

"She is and Come out Tokura Misaki," said Kai as he spotted her eves dropping.

"You found me already," said Misaki, as she hated it. Aichi was shocked to see Misaki. Miwa was laughing.

"Now today you acted like a gangster for real," said Miwa. Misaki was angry with Miwa. She stepped on his foot.

"Ouch! Misa-chan come on you did not have to drag my foot in this," said Miwa.

"Misaki why are you doing here?" said Aichi, as he did not know what else to say. Misaki only blushed as she saw Aichi's face. Jessica went to Misaki.

"Nee-chan, you like Aichi?" said Jessica as she whispered it to Misaki. Misaki blushed heavier. Jessica hugs her. Misaki told Jessica that she would go home now. Jessica ran passed the boys.

"Fai where are you going?" said Kai. Jessica went back to Kai. Misaki was gone. Misaki was already at Card Capital wearing her apron and waited for Jessica to report to work.

"Misaki left already?" said Aichi as his question was left unanswered.

"Toshiki, Misaki is in love with (Jessica told Kai to look at Aichi) and I will meet you at the shop later OK," said Jessica sweetly to Kai. Miwa and Aichi laugh as they see Kai stunned by Jessica's actions. Kai was looking at Aichi.

"She is hyperactive like Asaka," said Miwa as he sees Ren and Asaka are similar to Kai and Jessica. Kai glared at Miwa.

"Miwa, how dare you compare me with Ren like that," said Kai as he chases after Miwa. Aichi went after them to stop Kai from killing Miwa. Jessica sighed as she leaves them like that.

Kai and Miwa chased each other on their way to Card Capital. Aichi some how managed to follow them as they ran. Jessica was at home she placed her things home first and went to Card Capital. Meanwhile, Misaki never expected Aichi to come to the shop. Miwa was in front of the sliding door. He waited for Kai and Aichi. Kai arrived in front of Miwa as he catches his breath.

"Miwa you dirty little rat I will …," said Kai as he breath deeply. Miwa smiled at Kai.

"Come on Kai. You got some exercise to day right?" said Miwa as he hoped that Kai would spare him. Aichi arrives as Miwa and Kai where talking.

"That is not the point," said Kai as he sees Aichi breathing too. Aichi looks at the entrance.

"Kai-kun is this shop you told me earlier this morning?" said Aichi. Kai nodded to Aichi. Miwa wanted get inside now.

"Going in now see you inside Eh? Fai-chan," said Miwa as he sees Jessica on the other side of the door. Jessica wanted to welcome Kai. Jessica looked at Kai and wondered if Miwa did something stupid again.

"Miwa did you make them run all the way here to the shop?" said Jessica as glared at Miwa. Miwa was shivering as he saw Jessica mad. Aichi and Kai sweat dropped as they see Jessica give out an ominous aura. Miwa gulped. Kai tired to calm Jessica down a bit.

"Fai-Fai later but for now Aichi lets go inside," said Kai, as he wanted to share the last breath of Miwa with Jessica (Later on the way home). Aichi could only blink as he sees the tension in the Air. Misaki yelled at the three because they are blocking the entrance.

"Jessica, Miwa and Kai get your buts inside before I throw you out," said Misaki as she showed blood red eyes. Jessica, Kai and Miwa turned white as entered the shop. Misaki noticed Aichi. She blushed. Aichi tried to talk to Misaki despite of the tension.

"Misaki, sorry about earlier If you did not want to answer you could have Just told me," said Aichi smiling. Misaki looked at Aichi. Misaki was speechless as she heard Aichi speak. Her heart was beating fast. Misaki wondered if she was in love.

"I just met Aichi today and I like him at first glance," said Misaki in her mind as she became shy in front of Aichi.

"Misaki, Misaki" cried Aichi as he sees her spacing out. Misaki shakes her head.

"What?" said Misaki as she regained her focus? Kai and Jessica where laughing a bit as they see Aichi and Misaki blushing.

"You two used to be like that when you where starting," said Miwa as he was jealous of Aichi. Miwa placed his arms on the table and slouched.

"When am I going to get a girl," said Miwa in his head. He looks at the ceiling. Kai and Jessica ignored Miwa a bit.

Misaki was awkward about Aichi in the shop as Kai with Miwa offered Aichi a match and free lessons in Vanguard. Jessica teased Misaki a bit, as Jessica worked at the shop. Shin was there as he restocked the shelves. It was all good for Aichi. Aichi liked his fresh new start as he and Kai played the time away. Meanwhile, a car arrives at a house in the neighborhood around Aichi and Kai's house. Shizuka sees a delivery truck in front of their house. A new family just moved in.

"Mio sweety this is our new house," said Mrs. Kanazawa. A girl with black hair and blue eyes comes out of the car.

The girl's name is Taishiwa Kanazawa. She looked like Misaki. Taishiwa is the only child in the family. She was Jessica's best friend when they where at the Philippines.

**Name: Taishiwa Kanazawa **

**Nickname by everyone: Mio**

**Age: 15 years old**

**Hobbies: She has none yet in particular.**

**School Attending: She will go to Miyaji Academy section 3-A.**

To the Next Chapter.

_**Please tell me what you think**_

_**\(^_^)/**_


	3. Chapter 3

**My friend is back**

I would like to thank you my readers for reading this story blog and enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards. My part two of my short story is about Aichi Sendo and Misaki Tokura. Ok story start and let us picture it. Sorry, I decided to make Aichi older.

**Taishiwa Kanazawa**

The next day, Aichi was still thinking of Misaki. Miwa, Kai and Jessica teased him as they went home yesterday. Aichi went to bed as he started to like the card game called Vanguard. Aichi waked up early. Emi was the one that slept in today. Shizuka asked Aichi to wake Emi up. Aichi went to Emi's room.

"Emi Sendo Emi wake up now or you will be late for school," said Aichi as he went to Emi's bed. Emi wakes up to see Aichi.

"Morning Aichi-Oni, What time is it?" said Emi as she rubs her eyes. Aichi smiled at Emi.

"It is 5 a.m. it's ok Emi I woke up early today," said Aichi as he sees Emi go to the bathroom.

Emi took her bath while Aichi checks on his assignments. Aichi placed his things in his school bag. Shizuka was cooking at the kitchen. Shizuka finished cooking and set the table. (Knock-Knock) Someone was at the door. Shizuka went to see who it was.

"Yes who is it?" said Shizuka as she opened the door. Shizuka sees her husband. The man's name was Sendo Takahashi. His hair color was orange like Emi's and his eyes are colored sapphire. Takahashi just came home from work. He was the last person to move back because he had to fix his work transfer. Aichi's father works in an Office company In the Tatsunagi Corporation.

"Dear welcome home. Did any thing happen in work?" said Shizuka as she gets her husband's coat. Takahashi smiled at his wife. He kisses Shizuka and hugs her.

"Yes dear. Well you see I was at the company and they told me that I will be a promoted to Assistant Manager for my good work and …," said Takahashi as he sat down in his chair. Aichi went down stairs to see how came home. His father stopped in his sentence and looked at Aichi for a minute.

"Morning Odosan Okasan" said Aichi as he hugs his father. Shizuka smiled as she saw the father and son together.

"Aichi you are a man now. Son how did you like the neighborhood and school?" said Takahashi as he patted Aichi.

Aichi smiled at his father and said "Odosan I like it I met Kai and Miwa again but they are in a different school and School was nice I like my new start" Emi came running down the stairs.

"Odosan Welcome home," said the energetic and happy Emi to see her father home. Aichi told Emi to take it easy or else she may fall.

"Ok Aichi we need to eat breakfast now the time is 6 am," said Emi, as she did not want to be late. Aichi and Emi eat breakfast. Takahashi and Shizuka continued to talk as the family sat together at the table.

"As I was saying my old officemate Kai-san is now my boss. Kai-san is the Manager. He said that I could take two days off from work. I was delighted to hear Kai-san say that," said Takahashi as he sips some of his coffee.

"That is wonderful dear now you can help me around the house," said Shizuka. Aichi and Emi finished eating breakfast.

"Odosan Okasan we are going now," said Aichi as he and Emi went out the door. The parents see their children off. Aichi smiled at their parents as they ran. Kai and Miwa ran after Aichi. Over at the Kai residence, Shizuka and Takahashi heard Kai's parents.

"Toshiki take care of yourself on your way Ok" said Mr. Kai. Takahashi waves at Mr. Kai. Kai's father was as taller than a bit Kai by a few inches and his eyes are the same as Kai is however, his hair was light brown.

"Son your lunch" yelled Mrs. Kai. Kai's mother was beautiful. She smiles a lot. Kai got his hair from his mother. Kai turned around and went to his parent.

"Sorry Okasan Odosan," said Kai as Miwa waited for Kai. Jessica ran passed Kai.

"I am late eh…," said Jessica as she ran passed Kai. Kai looked at Jessica running.

"Jessica, come here now," said Kai, as he wanted to introduce her to his parents. Jessica turned and looked at Kai. Suddenly a girl went out of her house. She was in a bad mood. Miwa sees the girl. Taishiwa heard Jessica's voice as she talked to Kai.

"Kai what is it?" said Jessica as she went to him. Kai introduced Jessica to his parents. His parent where happy to met Jessica, Kai was smiling.

"Jessica Fai-chan Jessica," said Taishiwa as she pounced at Jessica. Jessica stepped back as she heard Taishiwa. Taishiwa smiled at Jessica despite falling on the ground. Jessica looked at Taishiwa. Aichi's parents continued their conversation in private while Kai's parents told Kai that they might be late for school.

"Mio-chan it is you I missed you," said Jessica as she got Taishiwa on her feet. The two girls hug each other. The parents smiled as the two girls had their little reunion. Kai's parents went inside the house. Miwa went to Kai.

"Kai who is she. That girl knows Jessica," said Miwa as he whispered it to Kai. Kai was still in shock as he looks at Taishiwa.

"She looks like a Miyaji Student like Aichi," said Kai in his mind. Miwa wanted Jessica to introduce the mystery girl to them.

"Fai-chan who is she?" said Miwa as he wanted to get to school. Jessica introduced Taishiwa to Miwa and Kai.

"Her name is Taishiwa Kanazawa. She is my Best friend in the Philippines. Her nickname is Mio," said Jessica. Miwa started to like Mio. Kai nodded to Jessica. Taishiwa started to notice Jessica and Kai's relationship. Mio checks by pushing Jessica towards Kai.

"Mio what are you doing? Ah!" said Jessica as Kai catches her. Kai was pissed off.

"Kanazawa what the heck are you dong?" said Kai as Miwa was still looking at Taishiwa. Taishiwa pointed at Kai and Jessica and gave a smirk.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend right?" said Taishiwa. Miwa was laughing as he heard Taishiwa speak. Jessica and Kai blushed as they heard her loud and clear.

"I am jealous Jessica you got a boyfriend while I do not," said Taishiwa as she acted like a drama queen. Miwa went to Mio.

"You and me both girl," said Miwa, as Mio stepped on his foot. Mio looked at Miwa. Mio noticed that Miwa was an idiot. She shrugged off Miwa like dirt but that only made Miwa more determined to win her.

"Ouch, Man that is one tough chick," said Miwa as he get his foot. Kai and Jessica left Miwa as they panic to see that the time was nearly 7am.

"Kai it is nearly first period. What do we do?" said Jessica, as she started to panic. Kai looked at Jessica.

"Easy we have to run!" said Kai as he wished that he did not forget his lunch box. Kai grabs Jessica's hand and they ran as fast as they can.

"Guys, you left me here. How could you do this to me?" said Miwa as he wished that he could run. Mio just remembered that she has to go school.

"I forgot my class," said Mio as she went to Miyaji academy dashing like a marathon runner. Miwa sweat dropped as he sees that he was the only person left alone.

Jessica and Kai managed to get to their class at Hitsue High. Mio arrives at Miyaji Academy. The student council president welcomed her. Mio was also a rich kid. Her father was the CEO of a multi national gaming company named WEga. Mio hated being popular she wanted to be trite like any other student. Mio is given the chance have afternoon tea with the student council in other word V.I.P. treatment. Mio was drinking some tea as she recalled the time that she met Jessica.

"Three years, I haven't seen Jessica for three years," said Mio as she looks out the window. Mio and Jessica became friends because of a simple card.

_~FLASHBACK (Philippine in an ALL GIRLS ELEMENTARY school)~_

In an all girls, school located in the city of Manila called Alice University. Alice, which is the first name of the school, stands for Academic Learning Institute Creating Excellences. Alice was a school recognized by schools abroad. The school specializes in bring out the best in all their student's talents (Yes Cardfight Vanguard happens to be in the curriculum). Jessica was one of the few students granted scholar ship as a card fighter. The uniform for girls was like that of Miyaji Academy but it was like Fukuhara by color. The school was like Fukuhara and Singapore Institute but it was for girls only. Jessica transferred to the school that day.

"Class we have a new student her name is Lee Jessica Fai. She is a student under the CV scholarship Program. Hope you like it here Jessica," said the class adviser. Jessica smiled at the girls but they can only clap their hands to welcome Jessica. Jessica went to her section that is merely composed of spoiled bratty girls who only think of Vanguard as a silly card game for boys and tomboys.

"Thank you for the nice welcome" said Younger Jessica as she went to her seat. Younger Mio was beside her. Mio looked down on Jessica at first but it changed when Mio fought Jessica that day.

**Period: Cardfight Vanguard (9am to 10:30 am)**

_Next, we have to the Motion figure system _**Taishiwa VS Jessica**Mio walked to the system and placed her deck slamming it on the table. Mio hated this period in class.

"Your deck should be treated with Respect. Respect your card and Clan, They are you allies on Cray, Ms. Kanazawa," said Younger Jessica as she placed her on the table calmly. The girls looked at Jessica like a weirdo.

"She said allies on cray?" said a girl behind Jessica. The girls started to gossip around them.

"Clan what is that like a ninja or something?" said a girl behind Mio. Mio did not like Jessica's attitude.

"What are you talking about it is just a stupid card game. Why are you treating it with Respect?" said Younger Mio sarcastically. Jessica was angry.

"I met my friends by this card game and PICTURE IT you are my opponent on Cray. WE are Vanguards!" said Younger Jessica as she pointed at Mio. Younger Mio was hesitant to fight her now.

"Picture what?" said Younger Mio as she drew five cards. Jessica already drew her five cards ahead of Mio. Jessica's eyes glowed with Psyqualia. Jessica was not aware that she and Mio where already at Cray. They are facing each other on a terrain filled with trees. Mio though that it was the system running little that she knew Cardfight Vanguard was really happening in the real world thanks to the people called Vanguards. Jessica was one of the chosen ones to be a Vanguard.

"I will not repeat myself Kanazawa Picture it our fight and have some fun will you," said Younger Jessica as she recalled Kai saying it to her back in a card shop in Japan.

"Stand up the Vanguard, Dreaming Jewel Knight Tiffany," said Younger Jessica as she wanted Mio to picture it.

"Stand up my Vanguard, Bermuda Cadet, Shizuku" said Younger Mio as she continued to hesitate to play the game.

Luckily, Mio started to picture it. Their battle was swift and graceful. Jessica rode her avatar Fearless Jewel Knight, Julia. Jessica showed her potential in the match. Mio was stunned to see that the game was this exciting. Jessica managed to beat Mio but Mio did not hold a grudge on Jessica instead they became friends. Mio recalled the words that she said to Jessica that day.

"You're good on wonder you got in this section. I am sorry if I was rude to you. I never thought that Vanguard was this much fun," said the Younger Mio to Younger Jessica. Younger Jessica smiled.

"Sure we can be friends," said Younger Jessica as her right hand held the locket on her neck.

_~END OF FLASHBACK (Philippine in an ALL GIRLS ELEMENTARY school)~_

Mio heard the class representative calling her name.

"Ms. Kanazawa, Excuse me Kanazawa-san," said the class reprehensive. Mio looked at the person in front of her. That person was Akira. Akira was nominated Class Representative. The teachers told Akira to bring Mio to the classroom to meet her classmates. Akira and Mio leave the student council room. They arrive in the classroom of Section 3-A. Aichi opened the door to see Akira and Mio.

"Welcome back Akira. Hi you're the new student Ms. Kanazawa right?" said Aichi as he smiled. Akira smiled at Aichi. Mio just looked at Aichi as Akira made a joke.

"He looks handsome and sweet," said Mio as she blushed lightly. Mio looks down as she felt her heart beating fast.

"You will seat near me Kanazawa-san," said Akira as she showed Mio to her seat. Mio nodded.

Misaki got a good look of Mio. Misaki felt that her normal school life just hit a bump. Mio looks at Aichi for the whole first period until the second period started. The classes after Mr. Mark checked the attendance today are P.E., Home Economics and Art. In P.E. Mio was athletic. Her favorite sport was Volleyball. She was a stand out in class in the girl's area while Aichi had an accident. Aichi was not that athletic. Misaki noticed that Mio was showing off in front of everyone. Misaki did not like that at all.

"Misaki are you jealous of Mio?" said Akira as she looks at Misaki. The period was Home Economics. The student where grouped in to five people in one group. The task was to bake a cake.

"No why would I be jealous?" said Misaki as she mixed the eggs and sugar together. Akira knew that Misaki was jealous.

"Taishiwa Kanazawa you like Aichi then bring it on," said Misaki as she looked at Mio. Mio did not know that she had a rival for Aichi's attention.

The cakes where done. The teacher tasted one slice of each cake made by the students. The teacher was happy to see the student did great. The next period was Art. Student where asked to go outside to sketch an object that appealed to them most. Aichi and Misaki went to the park together. Mio went to the park too.

"What should I draw?" said Aichi, as he knew that he was not that artistic. Misaki decided to draw baby ducks with their mother. Aichi was looking at a little boy with a kite. Aichi left Misaki to look for other things.

"Misaki is it ok that I leave you for now. I promise I will be back," said Aichi. Misaki nodded to Aichi. After Aichi left Misaki, Misaki was blushing.

"I have to tell Aichi about my feelings but how?" said Misaki to herself as she drew the ducklings. Aichi was still looking for a good model to draw. He lay down on the grass and looked at the clouds. A girl walks to him. The girl was Mio.

"Hi you must be Sendo Aichi. Can I join you?" said Mio, as she liked cloud gazing. Aichi nodded. Aichi already sketched a few drawings but he was not confident.

"May I see some of your work?" said Mio. Aichi looked at Mio. He was scared to show his work. Mio smiled.

"Sure thing" said Aichi as he gulped. Mio looked at his work and laughed a bit. She felt like a kid drew it but she was in position to judge Aichi's work.

"Can I see your Kanazawa-san," said Aichi, as he got Mio's drawing book. Mio nodded. Aichi look as saw only one drawing. The drawing was two girls playing Vanguard. Aichi recognized one girl in the drawing.

"Jessica" said Aichi, as he was shocked. Mio looked at Aichi. She wanted to know why Aichi knew Jessica.

"Sendo you knew Jessica," said Mio. Aichi told Mio that he met her last week after he moved to the neighborhood. Mio looks at Aichi. Aichi turned shy as Mio looks at him.

"I see," said Mio as she looks at the boys at a card fight area near them. Mio was nostalgic as she and Jessica had their reunion. Aichi wondered if Mio would like to see Jessica.

"Mio-chan if you want you can go to Card Capital with me after school," said Aichi as he offered it to Mio. Mio blushed.

"Sure I would like too," said Mio as she looks away from Aichi. Aichi sweat dropped as he heard Mio. Mio clearly had feelings for Aichi. Aichi was adorable.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rivals**

I would like to thank you my readers for reading this story blog and enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards. My part two of my short story is about Aichi Sendo and Misaki Tokura. Ok story start and let us picture it. Sorry, I was busy with my new story that I nearly forgot about this. Hehe…. I decided to make Aichi older.

**Taishiwa and Misaki**

"Sendo you knew Jessica," said Mio. Aichi told Mio that he met her last week after he moved to the neighborhood. Mio looks at Aichi. Aichi turned shy as Mio looks at him.

"I see," said Mio as she looks at the boys at a card fight area near them. Mio was nostalgic as she and Jessica had their reunion. Aichi wondered if Mio would like to see Jessica.

"Mio-chan if you want you can go to Card Capital with me after school," said Aichi as he offered it to Mio. Mio blushed.

"Sure I would like too," said Mio as she looks away from Aichi. Aichi sweat dropped as he heard Mio. Mio clearly had feelings for Aichi. Aichi was adorable.

Aichi got a passing mark on his drawing while Misaki got a good grade. Mio got an A. The art teacher loved the detail of the drawing. Their class was over. Aichi went to Mio. Misaki was getting jealous as the couple leaves school together. Akira tied to calm down the angry Misaki on the way home from school.

"Misaki Hey Misaki" said Akira as they talked.

Misaki could only give an "Ugh" as she sees Mio and Aichi laughing. Akira got Misaki by her arm. Misaki finally looks at Akira.

"Sorry Aki-chan I did not mean to space out like that," said Misaki. Akira sighed.

"Misaki you are really jealous. Tell Aichi," said Akira.

"About what?" said Misaki as she blushed to a bright red? Her face was redder that Ren's hair and eyes combined. Akira placed her hands on her hips.

"You know what I am talking about girl," said Akira, as she wanted to know when Misaki would confess to Aichi.

"Come on tell me," said Akira, as she did not like the silent treatment. Misaki stayed quiet.

"Come on Misaki you let Jessica get Kai despite the fact that you used to like him," said Akira as Misaki bit her tongue.

"Akira I told you never to bring that topic up and Besides Kai told me that he loves Jessica. I could not do it," said Misaki as Akira felt that she did something stupid again.

"I know you like Aichi. I am glad that you found a new guy," said Akira as she offered to help Misaki get Aichi. Misaki thanked Akira.

"Aki-chan who about you and Miwa?" said Misaki as Akira pretended to be def. Akira blushed.

"I… we… are not dating I have not confessed yet," said Akira as she leaves Misaki.

Misaki sees Akira off. Akira went to the train station. Ren pops out of nowhere with Asaka.

"Misa-Q~ I heard that you like shy-chi Sendo," said Ren as he giggled. Ren was a childhood friend of Aichi like Kai but he was just a friend to Aichi. Ren considers Aichi to be his best friend. Asaka went to Misaki's back.

"Guess how?" said Asaka as she placed her hands on Misaki's eyes. Misaki was not in the mood for this.

"Narumi Asaka now can I go to my house. I am tired," said Misaki as she leaves them. Ren called Misaki by "Misa-Q~ and Misa-ki" a few times as Misaki takes a few steps away from Ren. Misaki turned around with her eyes colored blood red.

"Troll-gamori say that once more and you are gone," said Misaki as was about to kill Ren. Kai, Miwa and Jessica stops Misaki just in time to save Ren.

"Misaki stop it please. You are a girl and she should not hit a boy even if it looks like a red-haired troll," said Miwa as she got Misaki's arm. Miwa smiled at Misaki. Kai and Jessica checks on Troll-gamori, Ren was speechless as he saw the Misaki angry and wished that he did not see it.

"He is white out," said Jessica as Kai sighed.

"Leave him like that," said Kai as he got Ren's picture. Kai was smiling devilishly as he enjoyed Ren like this. Kai wished that it were his birthday as that was the prefect present for him. Kai shared it at Cardfight Vanguard official website for a barrel of laughs. (on Kai's phone: Likes for pro Kai a billion, pro Ren dislikes 95 million and non-Vanguard players they laughed out loud)

"You like this do not you," said Jessica as she left Ren to Asaka. Asaka seat dropped as she sees Ren white and unable to move. Somehow, Misaki turned to Medusa and turned Ren to lime stone.

"Maybe" said Kai as he gave a smile. Miwa talks to Misaki as they went to Card Capital.

"Meany" said Jessica as they started argued.

"Am not," said Kai as Jessica replied, "Are too" Misaki looks at Miwa.

"Thanks Miwa I am sorry," said Misaki as Miwa gave a comforting smile.

"Maybe you should say that to Ren then again maybe not," said Miwa as he likes the fact that Ren would stay away from Misaki for a few days due to the traumatic experience.

Aichi and Mio arrive at Card Capital. Shin welcomed them. Aichi and Mio passes the time by playing a few matches together. Kai and Jessica enter Card Capital ahead of Miwa and Misaki. Miwa and Miwa where laughing as Miwa made Misaki laugh. Jessica was the next to watch the shop.

"Konichiwa Shin-san," said Jessica as Kai went to his usual spot. Jessica watches Mio play a few rounds with Aichi. Kai sleeps it off. His picture of Ren was the best thing that happened in his day.

"Misaki that is more like it you should smile. You are beautiful when you smile," said Miwa as they enter the shop. Misaki noticed Mio playing with Aichi. Miwa sweat dropped as he sees his effort went down the drain.

"Misaki relax will you," said Miwa as he started to panic. Misaki went to Mio and Aichi.

"Mio what Clan are you using?" said Aichi. Mio looks at Aichi. Mio could not speak clearly.

"Darkness Oracles, that deck just came to me. I do not know how I got this deck," said Mio as Aichi and Misaki noticed that it was the opposite of Jessica's clan Angel Savior. Misaki asked Mio to card fight her.

"But Tokura-san I do not want to use this clan more that once a day," said Mio.

"I do not care I had enough of you going all over Aichi," said Misaki as she smacks her deck on the play mat. Mio sighed as she agreed to face off with Misaki. Miwa, Kai and Jessica sweat dropped as they see that Misaki just indirectly confessed to Aichi. (Misaki did not notice that she just said that.)

Misaki used her Artemis Deck. Mio's clan the darkness Oracles is the same as Oracle think tank but they use to sacrifice units to gain more power. Misaki and Mio pushed each other to five but the match was undetermined. Aichi stopped the two girls from fighting.

"Misaki, Mio-chan I do not want to be the reason for this mess," said Aichi as he noticed that he said it in the wrong meaning..

"Aichi I am sorry," said Misaki as she ran home. Kai and Jessica just look at the love triangle. (Aichi=Misaki=Miwa and Mio=Aichi=Misaki)

"…..." said Kai and Jessica as Miwa went to Misaki.

"Misaki wait," said Miwa as he went to her house.

"Misaki wait I need to clarify something," said Aichi as he ran after Miwa. Mio ran out of Card Capital after she heard Aichi. Jessica removed her apron and fallowed Mio but Jessica comes back to the shop tired. Mio sure can run fast. Kai yawns and continues to sleep.

"I am back," said Jessica as she wore her apron again and sat by Kai.

"Not my problem" said Kai as he enjoyed peace and quiet. Jessica sighed as she heard Kai.

Miwa and Aichi are in front of Misaki's room. The two boys asked Misaki to open the door but she did not answer back. Mio went home. She finally realized that Misaki was her rival.

**TO the next Chapter**

_Review and comment_

_Arigato~ Misa-san~_


	5. Chapter 5

**How do I feel about you?**

I would like to thank you my readers for reading this story blog and enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards. My part two of my short story is about Aichi Sendo and Misaki Tokura. Ok story start and let us picture it. Sorry, I decided to make Aichi older.

_**The school trip**_

We last left Misaki in her room. Misaki heard Miwa and Aichi asking Misaki to come out and explain but she did not bother to open the door. The next day was the day before the camping trip in both Hitsue High and Miyaji Academy. This was the first time that the two schools combined their school field trips together under one place. Misaki realized that Aichi and Miwa left her alone as Shin told them to leave. Jessica and Kai walked home together as Kai knew that Miwa was stubborn.

"Nee-chan, Misaki…," said Miwa, as he wanted to talk with her. Miwa his face with his bangs as Aichi still tried to call Misaki.

"She is stubborn like Kai but Kai is easier to talk to," said Miwa as he left Card Capital.

"Misaki Please here me out," said Aichi as Miwa went down the stars. Shin told Aichi that he had five minutes to say good-bye to Misaki. Misaki heard Aichi.

"Misaki sorry Mio just transferred to Miyaji and she is Jessica's best friend. I wanted Mio to see Jessica. I know that Mio was sad that Jessica is studying at Hitsue," said Aichi as he kneeled in front of the door. Aichi was crying, as he knew that this might change his friendship with Misaki and Mio.

"Misaki I like you why can not I say it," said Aichi to himself, as he felt terrible about not letting it out.

"Aichi," said Misaki to herself as she realized that she might have given Mio a false impression of how she was.

"Aichi wait hear me out," said Misaki as Aichi was already gone.

Aichi left for home. It was an awful night for Mio and Misaki as they cried on their bed. Aichi was sleepless as he thought of Misaki. The next day, it was a sunny day we see Misaki and Akira laughing while Aichi and Mio remained quite in class. Lunchtime came, Misaki as at the rooftop as Aichi and Mio planned to have lunch together. Misaki was finished eating as Mio and Aichi saw Misaki at their spot. Misaki wanted to say sorry to Aichi and Mio.

"Aichi and Mio I am sorry I did something so stupid," said Misaki as Aichi accepted Misaki's apology.

"Misaki I am glad that you did not take it the wrong way and Mio wants to join us for lunch," said Aichi as Misaki nodded. Mio looks down, as she wanted to say something.

"Misaki I am sorry. I should have not Kept Aichi to myself. I was jealous of Jessica for having her boy with her," said Mio, as Misaki understood how Mio feels.

Over at Hitsue High, we see Kai, Miwa and Jessica at the rooftop having lunch. Jessica and Kai like the time together while Miwa started the topic. Jessica and Kai knew about it. Miwa wondered if he could confess to a certain girl, he likes. Akira was in the classroom she was thinking about Miwa.

"Miwa Taishi I like you so much I want to confess to you," said Akira as she looked at Misaki's seat. Akira had an idea as Miwa was thinking the same thing too.

"Kai, Fai-fai I wonder if that legend is true?" said Miwa as Kai and Jessica sighed.

"Miwa did you hear if you get rejected under that tree you will die alone and on one will fall in love with you again," said Kai as he wanted Miwa to stop the topic.

"Miwa you are talking about the Grand Oak Tree in the camping trip in Miyaji academy," said Jessica, as she knew that it was about the camping trip tomorrow.

"Yeah I want to do it. No backing out now," said Miwa as he smiled but Kai and Jessica sweat dropped at Miwa for being and idiot.

In Hitsue high, after School Kai and Jessica won against Fukuhara High with a score of 2 to 1. Last match was Kai Vs Ren winner is Kai, Jessica Vs Tetsu winner is Jessica and the first match of the practice battle was Miwa Vs Asaka winner Asaka. Kai and Jessica wanted to kick Miwa out of the school gym, as Ren was happy for Asaka as Fukuhara had a good start. Ren and Kai talked about Aichi.

"Kai how is Aichi?" said Ren as Kai looked at the annoying Red headed troll in front of him.

"Aichi is fine Ren and why are you asking me for?" said Kai, as he wanted to go to Card Capital and prepare for the trip tomorrow.

"Well I was wondering if I could …," said Ren as Kai continued the sentence for Ren.

"You could have a card fight with Aichi like old times," said Kai as Ren nodded.

"Next time Ren," said Kai as he told Jessica that they are leaving.

"Eh? Kai… fine (Sigh) we are leaving now good luck cleaning up Miwa," said Ren as Asaka and Tetsu fallowed Ren.

"Wait up Kai," said Jessica as she told Miwa to clean the gym for them.

Miwa sweat dropped as he looks at the gym. Miwa cleaned up the gym until 6pm. The gym looked all shinny as Miwa locked the door and gave the keys to the teacher. Miwa was tried he went home early. Jessica, Kai, Misaki, Aichi and Mio prepared their things for the trip tomorrow. Kai placed his P.E. uniform with his other school uniform in his bag together with his personal things like shampoo, soap and toothbrush. Miwa placed a few school uniforms with his P.E. clothes, his personal stuff and some comics and snacks. The girls placed some mosquito repellant, make up set, napkins (for red days) and their uniforms. Emi helped Aichi in his things for the trip. Everyone was all set for tomorrow. It was the day of the trip. We see Kai, Miwa and Jessica in their school uniforms as they went inside their bus for the trip. In Hitsue High, Aichi was sitting with a classmate while Akira, Misaki and Mio sat together behind Aichi's seat. The busses went to their destination.

"I heard about a legend about our school's camping trip," said Shingo as he was talking to Aichi to pass the time.

"Really Shingo-kun," said Aichi as he was wondering why Shingo was telling this to him. Misaki and Mio over heard Shingo.

"They say that an old oak tree near the school dorms has a magical story," said Shingo as Aichi listened along with Misaki and Mio.

"Magical story?" said Akira as she also became interested.

"They say that if a boy or a girl confessed to their lover under that tree then," said Shingo as Aichi notice the girls listen.

"Sorry you topic sounded interesting," said Mio as Akira wanted Shingo to continue.

"That particular student will get their wish granted," said Shingo, as he wanted the girls to back off. Aichi sweat dropped as Akira asked Shingo.

"Is that true?" said Akira as Misaki looks at Mio eating.

"Yep it happened last year," said Shingo as Misaki now looked at Aichi and Mio looked at Aichi as well.

"Aichi I will have you," said Misaki as Aichi and Shingo laughed.

"Miwa you will be mine," said Akira as Miwa sneezed in the bus. Miwa grossed out Kai.

The buses from Hitsue High arrived at the first pit stop before the campsite. After 20 minutes, Miyaji Academy's buses arrived at the same pit stop. Aichi went out to look for Kai and Miwa. Shingo accompanied Aichi to look for them. Miwa was in the bathroom throwing up. Kai sighed, as he had to keep the blond idiot company.

"Idiot Miwa do not eat so many snacks in the bus you got luck that we have a pit stop if it was like last year you would throw up in the bus," said Kai as he complained to Miwa. Aichi saw Kai.

"Kai-kun hi why are doing outside?" said Aichi as Kai looked at the door behind him.

"Miwa eat snacks and now he is sick," said Kai as Aichi gave Kai a medicine case.

"Give Miwa that, I think it will help his stomach," said Aichi as Emi gave Aichi some medicine for stomachaches.

"I have two more of that it is no big deal," said Aichi as Miwa went out looking pale. "Ugh…."

"Kai can we go back to the bus now, Thanks," said Miwa as Kai dragged the blonde back to the bus.

"Bye Kai-kun Get well soon Miwa," said Aichi as Shingo came back with some snacks and a book about Vanguard.

"Aichi we should get back to our bus," said Shingo as Aichi nodded.

Inn the Hitsue bus, Kai and Miwa came back to the bus. Jessica was still asleep. Kai could not help but wake the girl up by annoying her as a result Kai got a slap than a kiss. Jessica nagged at Kai al the way to camp. Miwa took some of the medicine that Aichi gave him. Miwa feel asleep for the rest of the trip. Kai got a cookie he cooked at home and stuffed it on Jessica's mouth. Jessica finally stopped talking it was music to Kai's ears. Then after all that nagging Jessica fell asleep again as Kai sweat dropped at the two idiots that are his friends in school. Meanwhile in the Miyaji bus, Aichi and Shingo read some books and eat some snacks. Misaki was on her fifth book as she still had twelve more to go. Akira was snoring as she sleeps. Mio was playing a few video games as she finished one after the other. Then Mio and Misaki swapped. Misaki was not that good in video games unlike Miwa how can do it in a few hours with out getting board or tired. Mio was a speed-reader, she finished all twelve books as Misaki gave back the video game. It was only a few miles to the camping area.

What will happen in this years camping trip? Who will be the luck couple that will get to confess under the tree? Akira is planning to get Miwa, Misaki is planning to get Aichi but Mio is also planning the same thing. Another girl was planning to confess to Aichi. Could you guess who she is?

**TO the next Chapter**

_Review and comment_

_Arigato~ Misa-san~_


	6. Chapter 6

**We are here, everyone!**

I would like to thank you my readers for reading this story blog and enjoy for those fan-fiction story lovers. I am just a cardfight vanguard fan. All credit goes to the Anime series cardfight vanguard and copy right of the cards. My part two of my short story is about Aichi Sendo and Misaki Tokura. Ok story start and let us picture it. Sorry, I decided to make Aichi older and my original cards will be explained soon in a new story.

**To our dorms**

We see the buses from Miyaji Academy and Hitsue High arrive to the campsite of Miyaji Academy. The campsite was a wide space it was as big with trees surrounding the three buildings. The farthest building was for the boys (this was for safety reasons well you know for the peeping toms), the middle building was the function hall (this is where the teachers, principals and the kitchen staff stay. They stay in the second and third floors of the building), the last building was for the girls (the girls dorm was near the old oak tree. The old oak tree faces a pond) and lastly we have the open kitchen (where students in the last day on the trip cook their own food to celebrate the end of the camping trip). Mio, Aichi and Jessica like the campsite. Misaki and Akira where use to the place (It was their third year in the place) Kai and Miwa just whistled as they looked at the place. The teachers ordered the students to group themselves by five as they where asked to make a groups of both Hitsue and Miyaji students. Student went to their friends as they grouped up.

"Kai, Aichi, Shingo, Me and we need one more," said Miwa as they went to look for a student.

"Mio, Mio, Mio, MIO...," said Jessica as she shakes Mio in excitement. Mio was dizzy as Misaki held Mio. Akira was laughing at Jessica.

"Jessica is the only student from Hitsue we need one more or else we will be dispersed," said Misaki as Mio gowned. "Ugh…"

"Me, Misaki, Mio, Jessica, we lack one more girl. Let us find one more girl," said Akira as they also looked for a girl.

Akira found one girl her name was Kourin Tatsunagi. Kourin goes to Hitsue High; her class is 3-B. Kourin was the only girl left who did not have a group. Kourin in school received the name "the Sour-spicy Dandere". Although, Kourin works as an Idol in the group Ultra Rare she had no friends. Akira and the other had no choice but to let Kourin join them. Kai and the others where looking for a boy. The boys found Naoki. Naoki is a member of the Cardfight Club and Shingo's friend but Shingo and Naoki argue frequently. (Yes, Miyaji Academy has a cardfight club lead by Aichi)

"No! Not you anything but YOU Naoki the dumb ox," said Shingo as Kai, Miwa and Aichi sweat dropped. Naoki yelled back at Shingo.

"Granny Glasses Darn it, you had to be in this group!" said Naoki as he grabbed Shingo's uniform. Kai and Miwa looks at Aichi. Aichi was getting mad. Aichi had to put-up with their arguments everyday in the club. Naoki and Shingo look at Aichi as they sensed the dark aura from Aichi. (Aichi's aura was like that if his Psy Qualia in season one)

"GOMEN," screeched both Naoki and Shingo as they heard Aichi. "Stop it"

"BOTH OF YOU STOP ARGUEING NAOKI and SHINGO!" said Aichi as Kai and Miwa watch the gruesome sight of Aichi mad.

"Both of you are always fighting everyday"

"I am sick of this,"

"You two should get along darn it"

"But Aichi we," said Naoki and Shingo as Shingo's glasses cracked.

"Shit your BUTs," said Aichi as he spat more insults at them. Naoki and Shingo got their just deserts.

"Aichi relax will you," said Kai as he placed his hands on Aichi's shoulders. Luckily, Miwa and Kai calmed down Aichi. Thank God for Naoki and Shingo where already white as they jaw dropped.

"Kai-kun," said Aichi as he retuned to his normal self. Miwa checks the group as Naoki and Shingo got their things.

"We got five guys. So, we should go to the dorm now and get our room," said Miwa as he knew that they where the last group in the boys.

The boys went to the dorm. They got the last room on the top floor but another group of boys wanted to switch rooms with Aichi's group. The boys traded rooms thanks to Aichi's shouta powers. (Warning: Shouta powers are only for Aichi. This power is dangerous to your health and life)

"We get the room on the second floor number 22," said Naoki as everyone in the group jaw drop except for Aichi. Aichi smiled as he held the keys to the new room. Meanwhile, over at the girls' group. Akira, Jessica, Mio asked Kourin nicely to join them but Kourin gave them the cold shoulder.

"Let us go… TO our room~ Lala…," said Aichi as the boys went to their room.

"Kourin please Join us," said Akira, Jessica and Mio, as Misaki was getting impatient. Kourin gave them the cold shoulder.

"If the Sour-spicy Dandere is quiet then we will leave you," said Misaki, as the other girls had no choice but to fallow Misaki. Kourin looks at them.

"Wait," said Kourin as the girls stopped.

"I will join you. Sorry I am really... Sorry, I am Kourin Tatsunagi," said Kourin as she hopped the girls would forgive her. Akira smiled.

"Welcome to the group, I am Akira, this is Mio, Jessica and Misaki," said Akira as Misaki said, "Quit it Aki-chan".

"Misaki as in Misaki Tokura THE Boss Lady," said Kourin, as she finally knew her rival to Aichi. Kourin does not know that Mio was also her rival for Aichi.

(**Summary and Flashback:** Remember how Jessica met Aichi in chapter 2. Kourin was walking for school as she saw Aichi. Aichi was running after Kai and Miwa chased each other to Card Capital. Kourin like Mio had love at first sight on Aichi. Yes, Shouta powers work on girls too)

"You like Aichi Sendo. I will not loss to you Boss Lady Tokura," said Kourin as she showed her deck to Misaki.

"A cardfight?" said Misaki as the other girls jaw dropped. "Fight Me! Tokura or are you chicken?"

"Am not you're on but we can do that later," said Misaki as the girls went to the dorm.

The girls arrived in the dorm. Thanks to Mio and Kourin's presence in the group, the girls got the best room in the campus. The room was a three double deck bed with a private bathroom. It also had a cable T.V. and a game room. The game room was for Mio and the cable T.V. with private bathroom is for Kourin but they are willing to share them. Jessica, Akira and Misaki jaw dropped. Jessica went to the game room.

"A cardfight table with a projection system too," said Akira as she pointed at the table. Jessica smiled at Mio.

"Not just a projection system it is motion figure system with wire-less play gloves. It is for me and Jessica," said Mio, as she wanted to play a few rounds with Jessica.

"Tokura our fight," said Kourin as Misaki nodded. They went to the table as they faced each other. They where all set to have their match but someone knocked on the door. It was Aichi and the boys. He planned to talk to Misaki.

"Misaki can we talk," said Aichi as the girls heard him. Mio, Misaki and Kourin blushed as they heard Aichi. Akira and Jessica welcomed Aichi. (Akira and Jessica are immune to Shouta powers due to their love for Kai and Miwa)

"Yo Aichi," said Akira and Jessica as Aichi entered the room. Kai, Miwa, Naoki and Shingo went in after Aichi.

"Are you ladies having a cardfight?" said Miwa as the boys noticed Kourin and Misaki.

"Sorry but Misaki can we talk?" said Aichi as Kourin will have to wait for their cardfight."Sure Aichi" Aichi and Misaki left the room. Kai and Jessica look at the cardfight table. They smiled.

"The love birds will have a cardfight," said Miwa as all of them watch the fight.

"Kai and Jessica are weird," said Akira as Miwa agreed with her. Kai and Jessica glared at Miwa.

"Who is weird?" said Kai and Jessica as Miwa hid behind Akira. "Stand up The Vanguard"

"Sorry Guys" said Miwa as Akira sighed at Miwa."I said it not you Idiot"

"Lizard Solder Saishin," said Kai as Jessica said, "Heaven's Angel of the Stars, Himeko"

"Ladies first," said Kai as Jessica smiled.

Aichi took Misaki under a tree as Kai and Jessica continued with their cardfight. Aichi wanted to talk to Misaki because he wanted to confess to her. Misaki was planning to do the same thing but someone interrupts his or her conversation. Kourin, Naoki and Shingo left the room.

"Misaki I want to tell up that I…," said Aichi as he blushed at Misaki. We all know that Aichi is cute right but this time his cuteness doubled as he tried to confess to Misaki.

"I... what, Aichi?" said Misaki as Aichi looks down. "I…. Li…"

"Aichi I like you but you like Misaki," said Kourin as she sneaked after Misaki and Aichi. Kourin was eves dropping on them.

"Aichi you like me?" said Misaki as Aichi could not say it. His mouth refused to make the sound.

"Misaki… I…" said Aichi as Kourin pooped out of nowhere. Aichi wished that he could say it but Misaki's attentions shifted to Kourin.

"Yes, Misaki I love you," said Aichi as he said it in his mind. "Why can not I do it?"

"Tokura our match I want it now and the prize is Aichi," said Kourin as the fear of rejection was too strong for Aichi.

"I am leaving now Sorry Misaki," said Aichi as Misaki and Kourin watched him leave. "Wait Aichi" Misaki fallowed Aichi.

"Wait," said Kourin as she ran after Misaki and Aichi. Kourin lost sight of them as Aichi ran faster.

"I like you Misaki. I really do but why can I not say it?" said Aichi as he ran passed Naoki and Shingo. Naoki and Shingo watch Aichi run. Naoki and Shingo stood quietly as Misaki arrived.

"Aichi wait," said Misaki as she stopped in front of Naoki and Shingo. "I am out of breath" Misaki went back to the girls' room as she left Naoki and Shingo.

Misaki entered the room as she heard Jessica and Kai finish their fight. Kai was at five-card damage while Jessica was in four-card damage. Kai's Vanguard is Eradicator Dragonic Descendant. Jessica rode to her Ace card.

"With the stars a lined, the future is read. Your fate is sealed Ride Heaven's Goddess of Miracles Maris," said Jessica as she rode over Heaven's Astronomer, Juliana. (We see an angel unit with a book and a balance like the Maiden of Libra, This unit is called Heaven's Astronomer, Juliana. While Heaven's Goddess of Miracles Maris is goddess unit similar to Amaterasu but she holds two magatama stone colored red and blue on her right hand. Her mate unit is Heaven's Miracle Aid, Zerafin. Zerafin looks like a goddess unit similar to Goddess of the Treasured Mirror Oohirume but she is holding three Talismans)

Jessica activates her limit break. Jessica soul charge three cards and flipped one card in her damage zone for the power up cost. Maris powers up by +10000 and Jessica stacks two triggers of her choice on top of her deck then she shuffles her deck. Kai was in a pickle. He just remembered that Jessica performed three legions before she rode the new vanguard. Jessica's card where left in her deck are mostly eight critical triggers and four heal triggers. Jessica then returned four cards to her deck.

"Legion with her mate, Heaven's Miracle Aid, Zerafin," said Jessica as Misaki watched the match and hoped to talk to Aichi soon.

"Get ready Kai Final Turn," said Jessica as she attacked with her vanguard. Kai guards with a 35000 card-shield but Jessica gave her vanguard 10000 power to her vanguard.

"55000 and triple critical," said Miwa as he saw Jessica went overboard with her attack. Akira sweat dropped.

"And Kai guard for 46000 but it went through," said Mio as Jessica loved the moment. Kai looks at his deck. He hoped to get his last two heal triggers.

"Crap I lost," said Kai as the card was Thunderstorm Dragoon.

"Welcome back Misa-nee-chan," said Jessica as Kai gowned, "Again, I lost, I feel like I just came back from that time. Shit"

"Cheer up Kai," said Miwa as Kai left the room. Miwa ran after Kai.

"Jessica how about it?" said Mio as Jessica declined the offer. The boys went back to their room.

Kai and Miwa saw Aichi in his bed. "I suck I can not even confess to Misaki properly" said Aichi as Kai and Miwa heard it. Kai forgot his loss right after he heard Aichi. Miwa wanted to cheer up Aichi. It was only the start of the school trip. Tomorrow will be the first day of the activities. Everyone freshened up as the school's cafeteria prepared dinner. The school went to separate dinner halls as the students and teachers had dinner. After word, everyone went to bed.


End file.
